Polyptyque
by incitatus
Summary: Cinq vignettes centrées sur les cinq sens. Au centre, Draco et Harry, dans une relation adultère.
1. Odorat

**Odorat**

Note aux lecteurs: ceci est le premier volet d'un polyptyque qui n'en a pour l'instant que deux. Polyptyque de pas-tout-à-fait-drabbles, sur le thème des sens (et sur fond d'adultère). Pas d'explications plus particulières. Une pensée pour Archea et à ses histoires merveilleuses.

EDIT DU 21/12/2010: tout passe au présent, suite à une remarque judicieuse de ma chère bêta-lectrice et amie, Fabula comata.

* * *

Il a toujours sur lui cette odeur de cuisson, qu'il rapporte sans doute de la cuisine où il a fait dîner ses enfants. Une odeur chaude et chaleureuse, qui lui rappelle que cet homme ne lui appartient pas, qu'il a une vie par ailleurs, une vie à laquelle il ne participe pas.

« Qu'est-ce que je sens, d'après toi? lui demande Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens? Laisse-moi voir... »

Harry approche son visage de son col, lui chatouille le cou du bout de son nez. De ses mains, il défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il sent son souffle tiède sur sa peau, la caresse de ses mains à travers le tissu de la chemise. Harry remonte le visage, reniflant toujours, passe sur les lèvres sans s'y arrêter, mettant Draco au supplice.

« Tes vêtements sentent la lessive qu'Astoria n'utilise que pour toi. Tes cheveux ont gardé l'odeur de ton shampoing à la camomille. J'y perçois aussi un soupçon de nos ébats. Sous ton oreille, ton eau de toilette. Tes joues, un peu de d'après-rasage? À moins que ce ne soit le baiser qu'Astoria y a déposé ce matin. » Il prend sa main et en respire l'intérieur. « Et là, ou je me trompe, ou c'est la main de ton fils qui y a imprimé son odeur. Pourquoi cette question? »

Draco détourne le regard, en rougissant. Après tout, lui aussi a sa vie, à côté; une vie où Harry n'a pas sa part.

« Pour rien. » Il l'embrasse, pour cacher son embarras.


	2. Ouïe

**Ouïe**

Note aux lecteurs: le second volet, pour l'instant. Je préfère ne pas faire de promesses que je ne pourrai pas tenir.

EDIT DU 21/12/2010: tout passe au présent.

* * *

Il connaît le pas vif et léger de son fils sur le bout des doigts. Il sait reconnaître celui, furtif et discret, de son épouse. Et par-dessus tout, il aime à entendre les lentes enjambées de celui qui arrive toujours quand on l'attend le moins. Un pas un peu lourd, irrégulier – oh, à peine, – dense.

Il sait par cœur la voix fluette de Scorpius, lorsqu'il lui donne des nouvelles de Poudlard ou lui demande la permission pour aller dormir chez Tonio. Il est capable d'identifier les accents élégants d'Astoria entre mille autres voix. Mais c'est celle de Harry, grave, chaude, un peu éraillée l'hiver, qu'il rêve d'entendre, là, maintenant.

Il veut l'entendre parler. Il veut l'entendre murmurer. Il veut l'entendre chuchoter précipitamment des mots insensés à son oreille, dans l'urgence du désir. Il veut l'entendre chantonner la berceuse qu'il a pris coutume de chanter le soir à son fils, et qu'il continue de chanter, même lorsque son fils n'est pas là.

Les matins où il entend Astoria s'affairer dans la cuisine, tintements de vaisselle, piétinement des pantoufles sur le carrelage, le thé qu'on verse dans la théière lorsque la bouilloire a sifflé, il pense en secret au doux froufrou des draps froissés les matins où il se réveille aux côtés d'un autre. Le souffle régulier de Harry, le grincement de ses dents, le bruit de ses lunettes posées un peu trop brusquement sur la table de chevet.

Un bruit de pas le tire de sa rêverie. Un sourire étire ses lèvres et un gloussement lui échappe quand Harry l'embrasse.


	3. Goût

**Goût**

Note aux lecteurs: vous êtes en veine, je me sens inspirée pour cette série. Voici donc, bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais, le troisième volet de mon histoire. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire. Plus une série de tableaux. Ce troisième volet est dédié à ma chère Fabula comata, qui m'a donné de précieuses indications et m'a encouragée à poursuivre la série :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les Chocogrenouilles ont un goût d'enfance. Draco, lorsqu'il laisse fondre un de ces bonbons sur sa langue, voit ressurgir dans la brume des souvenirs la blondeur de sa mère, la finesse de ses mains sur le sachet de sucreries, les perles délicates à ses oreilles, sa voix douce et son parfum discret de maman. Il sait que ces images ne sont pas réelles, il sait que sa mémoire a enjolivé le tableau, que le sucré du chocolat trompe ses sens. Il sait que ce goût qui colle au palais n'est pas exact, mais il préfère de loin le souvenir cacaoté à la réalité.

Le jus de citrouille a un goût de fête. Les fêtes à Poudlard, la cérémonie de la Répartition, le repas de Noêl, le festin d'Halloween, la fête de fin d'année. Bien sûr, le broc de jus de citrouille était présent à tous les repas, bien sûr, il n'était en rien un mets festif, mais dans sa mémoire, Draco voit Poudlard comme une immense salle des fêtes, où le moindre petit-déjeuner est un banquet. Et même s'il sait que ce n'est pas la vérité, il préfère de loin fermer les yeux lorsqu'il goûte un jus de citrouille.

La cerise lui offre les lèvres de sa femme. Sucrée, acidulée, rouge, offerte et aimante, il préfère ne pas trop y songer. Il aime Astoria, mais pas autant qu'il l'aime lui, et ça lui fait mal de l'admettre. L'idée d'être infidèle à celle qu'il aime tant lui répugne. De même, il préfère ne pas penser au goût légèrement salé des larmes de son fils, lorsqu'il vient se réfugier dans ses bras parce qu'il a peur, et qu'en père aimant, il embrasse sa joue ronde en caressant ses cheveux d'ange.

Mais penser à l'acidité de sa peau, à ce goût fort, pas désagréable mais loin d'être doux, qu'il trouve au creux de son cou certains soirs dans le noir. Mais penser à l'amertume de sa bouche et de sa langue, lorsqu'il l'embrasse entre deux portes, à l'aveuglette, dans quelque recoin obscur. Penser à son goût, à lui, le met au supplice.

« Harry... » chuchote-t-il à son oreille. « Embrasse-moi. »


	4. Toucher

**Toucher**

Note aux lecteurs: Bonsoir à tous! Merci, tout d'abord, pour vos encouragements! Cette série qui devait être un simple triptyque, verra finalement cinq panneaux, un pour chaque sens. Je vous présente ici l'avant-dernier. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous un très joyeux Noël, étant donné que je pars demain et ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster le dernier chapitre avant le 25. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ses mains fébriles cherchent au milieu de la douce chaleur du coton les petits boutons d'ivoire, froids et durs, afin de les défaire. Mais ses doigts glissent, dérapent sur la chemise, s'échappent, attirés inlassablement par la soie des cheveux noirs, par la délicatesse du lobe de l'oreille, les joues râpeuses. Et Draco souffle, geint dans sa frustration. Contre ses lèvres, il sent le sourire de Harry, qui vient à son secours.

Bientôt, s'épanouit sous le bout de ses doigts un peu froids la peau tiède de celui qu'il étreint. Les reliefs qu'il sent diffèrent de ceux d'Astoria, le grain de la peau n'est pas le même non plus. Moins subtil, plus mâle, mais plus rassurant aussi. Un frisson lui remonte le long du dos à la pensée de sa femme, sans doute occupée, un peu plus loin dans le manoir.

Il retient son souffle, quand l'effleure dans un sursaut horrifié la vision de son fils les surprenant. Harry lui chuchote des mots apaisants, mais il ne les entend pas, pas plus qu'il ne voit son amant. Il ne fait que sentir le souffle chaud contre ses lèvres, contre ses paupières, sur son front et sur ses joues.

« Harry...

- Chhht. »

Une poussée un peu plus forte sur son torse. Draco sent le bord de son bureau lui rentrer dans le bas du dos. Un gémissement lui échappe. Ses mains s'accrochent sur l'arrête du meuble, désespérées, moites de terreur, d'appréhension, d'excitation.


	5. Vue

**Vue**

Note aux lecteurs: Joyeux Noël à tous! (J'ai une vie familiale assez particulière en ce moment, ce qui explique mon post de Noël très à l'heure.) Voici le dernier chapitre de cette série, avec en vedette le sens de la vue. Je le dédie à Fabula, évidemment, même si elle ne l'a pas encore lu, à Snakky, qui est revenue hier sur ffnet, et à Dairy's Scribenpenne, qui semble apprécier énormément ces quelques historiettes! Bonne lecture et sans doute à bientôt! (PS: j'ai pu poster plus tôt que prévu, car il y a le wifi à l'hôtel... vive le wifi!)

* * *

Draco se penche pour embrasser Harry. Il recule un peu, observe les sourcils légèrement froncés de son amant, et lui ôte ses lunettes. Harry esquisse un drôle de sourire. Ses yeux se sont faits vagues. Draco sait parfaitement qu'il est myope, et il aime voir ce voile d'incompréhension se poser sur son regard. Harry sourit de plus belle.

« Qu'y a-t-il? Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

- Toi. »

Draco ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Lui voit parfaitement la mâchoire un peu carrée de Harry, la barbe naissante au creux de ses joues, les sourcils noirs et un peu épais, la célèbre cicatrice, les yeux verts dont tout le monde dit qu'ils sont ceux de sa mère. Mais lui, que voit-il? Voit-il les cernes que le manque de sommeil a creusé sous ses yeux? Voit-il que ses cheveux ne sont plus si épais qu'avant? Voit-il les rides au coin de ses yeux? Les plis soucieux sur son front? Que voit-il de son regard de myope?

_Des formes et des couleurs_, lui avait-il un jour répondu. _Mais de près, je vois très bien. Je peux admirer ton visage aussi bien que toi le mien, et sans doute même mieux, puisque je ne suis pas déconcentré par le décors._

Alors Draco soupire. Il se rend compte que de sa femme, il n'a retenu que la silhouette dans la nuit de leur chambre à coucher. Une silhouette silencieuse, au souffle régulier, dans une alcôve de damas bleu. Son fils est un visage paisible, aux cheveux blonds que la chandelle fait chatoyer de roux. Les lumières et les couleurs, les ombres mouvantes des rideaux, les motifs répétés des tentures sur les murs: tout lui apparaît avec netteté, mais manque de précision. Il voit tout, et rien. Il est sûr que Harry le connaît mieux que lui ne le connaît. Il l'envie un peu.

« À quoi tu penses?

- À rien, embrasse-moi. »

Et Draco ferme les yeux, tandis que Harry les garde grand ouverts.


End file.
